your_best_levelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Table Races!
Table Races! is a level by LWPeterson. It has 20,000 plays with a rating of 4.27 stars from 56 votes. Wheelchair Guy is the forced character. It is an adventure level. Description ''Table Races! ''is a level where you are on a table, and you race others riding tables to the finish. The level has a good amount of detail, using some 3D perspective and a cartoon-like styling to it, very much like other levels made by LWPeterson at the time. The level goes all the way from one one side of the map to the other, meaning the only way the level could be longer is if the character were to go to a new area in the level, then backwards. The other contenders are (in order from front to back), Explorer Guy, Pogostick Man, Irresponsible Dad, Wheelchair Guy (you), Lawnmower Man, and Irresponsible Mom. Lawnmower Man and Irresponsible Dad are interactive, with breakable tables, while the other contenders are grouped NPC's and tables, with tables that are indestructible. You start on your table, with the other contenders lined up on both sides of you. A sign counts down from three. When the sign says "GO!", you and the other contenders start racing. After the start, there is a steep hill you fall down. After you fall down the hill, you will go across, and down a steep cliff. Then you will go across again, and you will find Segway Guy with a broken table. You then go up a small rocky hill, and you approach rocks that you need to get over. Here, you see Effective Shopper racing. After you finish going over the rocks, you will approach a muddy area with many circles representing mud that you must get over quickly in order to pass. You go down, and at the bottom you will see Helicopter Man with his table stuck in the mud, and then you go back up and leave the muddy area. You then enter a forest, where you will find a tent, with Explorer Guy in it. When the first character enters the tent, Explorer Guy will get pushed out onto a small bridge over a river nearby. You then go uphill and pass a small house with a park and a small shed with Irresponsible Dad in it. When the first character enters the shed, Irresponsible Dad will get pushed out. You then enter a town, and the stop sign Irresponsible Dad hit will fall over. When you go forward, there will be a ramp and multiple vans you must go over without getting stuck. When you get to the end of the vans you go down a ramp onto the ground, where there will be a lemonade stand with Irresponsible Son in it. When you touch him, he will fall over and play a moaning sound. You then go over a small ramp, over three tables, each of which have at least one huge block of cheese to act as a small ramp to get to the next table, or a character will be holding the menu to act as the ramp. Once you get over the three tables, you will approach "Le Restaurant" which has a sign that says "Today's Special: A huge block of cheese". Next, you pass the restaurant, up a small ramp, onto the finish line which will activate the victory, where there will be a small crowd of people cheering, and an advertisement for his youtube is under the finish line Hacks/Cheats *If you do a back wheelie with your table, you will be able to go faster. Trivia *When you get to the Le Restaurant, the sign says "Today's Special". This is incorrect grammar, as the proper grammar is "Todays Special". Category:Levels Category:Adventure Levels Category:Custom Vehicle Levels Category:3D Levels